Fight Night
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Vieri has never been able to beat Ezio Auditore in any fight before. But this time, he's got him pinned. Literally. Third chapter contains incest. Federico/Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

Aw. No one seems to like Vieri except me. The deranged little fucker gets no love. Not even from his own father.

Fight Night

Vieri was a nobleman. He was rich. His family had status, and as such, he was used to getting what he wanted. He knew what he wanted, but sometimes he didn't get it.

His sharp eyes narrowed in on the unconscious teenage body of Ezio Auditore, who was tossed haphazardly to the ground earlier by his men. The two were in the far corners of the town near the towering wall. Nobody ever came around there at night, not even the guards. The small one-roomed building that they were next to only housed hay. It, as well as the dark of nightfall, gave him the cover he needed. But the moonlight shining brightly could not hide the younger man's bruised face, and Vieri's mouth abruptly twisted into a snarl.

Just seeing the other man caused him to seethe, especially after their recent encounter with Cristina. Not that he wanted the little tart anymore, but he had laid stake with her first, and then the arrogant little shit had to come out of nowhere and interfere. And worse, he made him look like a fool with those lucky punches of his.

The anger flared up in his chest, and he reacted without thinking. He jammed the broad tip of his boot into Ezio's ribs, and reveled in the way the body below him jerked away with a cry. He smirked. The bastard was awake.

"Ezio. How nice of you to join me." There was absolutely no way to describe how good it felt seeing such enraged anger snap into the younger man's eyes as they locked onto his own. Nor could anything compare with seeing the man struggle to regain control of his limbs after such a lengthy time of being knocked out. Too bad the rope around his wrists kept him from doing so. Vieri actually bit the index finger of his gloved hand to try and contain his amusement. But seeing the little Auditore boy flounder like a caught fish was too much, and he started to laugh, leaning backwards against the wall for balance.

"Oh, my apologies." He straightened up after seeing the glare on the younger man's face. "But it's just so nice to see you like this." He jabbed a finger down at him. "On the ground where you belong.

"Vieri." Ezio's voice grated like sandpaper. He pulled at his restraints, unable to believe what was going on. "You bastard. What the hell?"

Vieri grinned.

"What the hell, _what_, Ezio?" He asked, mockingly.

"What the hell, _this_!" The enraged teen tried to find the leverage to get off of his side without aggravating his injuries. He winced as he felt pain shoot across his abdomen from the shallow knife wound that he got from his fight with Vieri's men. "How did you get me here, and why did you-"

Vieri cut his interrogation short by slamming the heel of his boot onto his shoulder, wrenching a cry from his captive.

"Do _not_ think I'm playing around," Vieri sneered, as he placed all the weight he could on one leg, forcing Ezio to arch his back to keep from grinding his hands in the ground. "I did not go through all the trouble of getting you here for nothing."

Ezio fixed him with a look, clearly uncomfortable with having to stare up at the older man's towering figure.

"And why did you go through all the trouble? Let me guess," Ezio smirked, looking confidant and at ease, but still fidgeting under the man's weight. "Going to show me who's boss, right? Well, go ahead. I'd like to see how much of a man you are by kicking someone who's down and tied up."

"Oh, I'll do more than just kick," Vieri growled at Ezio's amused expression. "Any idea why you're here?"

He was greeted with a cheeky smile.

"I suppose me asking the exact same question earlier _didn't_ tip you off?" Ezio's smile fell as the older nobleman dropped down to one knee, hands grabbing the front of his shirt. Ezio put on his neutral face. "Is this about Cristina?" Man, he knew Vieri would be pissed about being beaten so throughly in front of the girl he was trying to force himself on, but to corner him in a remote part of the city, and to order his men to overpower him, and knock him out just to scold him in private? Actually, no, Ezio thought. That sounds exactly like what a coward would do. Especially Vieri, who decided right then to shout in his face.

"No! This is about you!" Vieri was fed up with the teen's lack of proper reactions. He should be cowering, and begging for forgiveness, not smirking up at him like this was a game.

But Ezio was actually starting to have fun. Sure, he was a little pissed at Vieri's treatment of him, and it definitely was unfair the way his men ambushed him earlier, but the older man didn't scare him. Ezio found out that it was just too easy to rile him up. All he really had to do was throw some insults, and Vieri was shrieking his head off in no time. He was like a spoiled little kid, and all Ezio wanted to do was mess with him.

"This is about me?" he asked, sounding innocent. "Why Vieri, I'm flattered, but I'm seeing someone already."

This time, Vieri's face went blank.

"What?"

"I admit, this is a strange way to court someone, but if you are so desperate, and seeing as it is you, then I guess it makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" Vieri growled at his playful tone, not liking what he was implying.

"Well, first you try to rape Cristina, and now me..." A grin flashed onto Ezio's face. "Your pretty sister must not be all that satisfying when you think of her at night."

Vieri's eyes widened, his face coloring a slight red. _That little—_The shade on his face darkened as he bared his fangs, and jammed his nails deep into the slice wound in Ezio's side.

"Fuck!" The teen immediately bucked, and tried to wrestle away from the sharp pain flaring up and down his side. "Stop!"

The older man laughed darkly, and tightened his grip, holding his captive down. Ezio strained like hell to get his wrists free, twisting violently.

"Vieri!" He yelled angrily, trying to focus on blocking out the pain. Damn it! He had just been teasing him! Vieri was too much of a jerk to not mess around with. But he wasn't usually tied up and unable to defend himself.

Vieri pressed forward as he realized how much he loved hearing the desperation in the teenager's voice. It felt too good to finally have the upper hand, and he just wanted more until there was nothing left. When he spoke, his voice rumbled in his throat, a low, thick sound full of need.

"Why don't you beg me to stop?"

Ezio's eyes snapped open, not realizing he had shut them. He stared at Vieri's twisted face.

"You're kidding me."

"Beg me, Ezio, and _maybe_ I'll let you go."

_Yeah, fuck that,_ Ezio thought, as he scowled. He kicked up hard, doing the only thing he could do, and kneed him in his backside, almost pitching the man forward. But Vieri slammed back down on him, intending to halt any further movements. Ezio grimaced, breath catching in his throat at the sudden assault on his stomach. Vieri seemed to drink in the fresh pain he inflicted on the teen, and roughly pinned his shoulders down.

"You think you can get away? Admit it, you can't do anything without your followers."

"I could say the same for you!" Ezio ground out, digging his heels into the dirt to try to get Vieri off.

The older man sneered, hating the way the kid's eyes flashed defiantly up at him. Nothing he did ever seemed to break Ezio. He just kept coming back or getting up. When they fought, he'd hit harder, lash out quicker. Even when they threw taunts and insults at each other, it was always Ezio who seemed to have the sharper tongue. And he always had that damn, cocky smile on his face. Killing him wouldn't bring enough satisfaction. Vieri wanted nothing more than to make him bend to his will. But how? Nothing ever worked.

Vieri stared at the blood covering his hand. His fingertips disappeared under the red. He twisted his nails in deeper, and Ezio swore.

"Enough! What the hell's the point in this? You're just being a bastard now."

Vieri snarled, sick of how arrogant Ezio was, even when tied up and beaten. Vieri knew he was supposed to be the one in control of all of this. Instead, he was getting yelled at by some lowly, entitled brat! He shifted back, reaching for the dagger at his belt in a blind fury. Fuck trying not to kill him. He's done it plenty of times before, why not now? At the very least, he could simply slash up that pretty face of his. But his hand froze on the hilt when he heard Ezio gasp sharply, and felt the body beneath him flinch.

Confused, Vieri stared at the younger man, whose eyes were wide, and his jaw tense. It seemed like the teenager was too frightened to move.

"What now? Vieri then grinned, enjoying the look on his face. "Finally scared knowing that you're going to die by my hands?

Ezio's expression hardened.

"Get off me, Vieri," he said, his voice low and serious.

The older man's eyebrow rose, as he wondered what caused his abrupt change in demeanor. Whenever he had threatened to kill him before, the teen would just laugh. Vieri sneered.

"And why should I? I think I like you were you belong." He pointed down at his captive. "Beneath me."

Ezio's eyes narrowed further, and Vieri noticed the teen's face turning red. It was then that he realized that he probably should have phrased his declaration differently. He also thought about their positions as well, and frowned. Then it hit him: He really shouldn't be sitting so far down on his rival's body. His eyes widened as he understood exactly why Ezio had frozen up earlier when he had shifted backward.

His first reaction was to get the hell of him right then. Sure, he wanted to humiliate the teen in any way possible, but this affected him as well. It was just weird. He was just starting to lift himself off, when Ezio uttered a noise. From deep within his throat, came a barely suppressed whimper.

Completely thrown off from the sound, Vieri remained still, hovering on his hands and knees above the other. Ezio finally glared at him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

What _was_ he waiting for? His mind screamed at him to move. The person he hated the most was right in front of him, and he was getting unintentionally intimate with him! And that would normally be enough to make him retreat. All in the name of strategy of course. He couldn't very well face his enemy when he wasn't thinking straight.

But he couldn't help noticing something else. Another part of him actually _liked_ what had happened. Not the accidental contact, but what came from it. The way Ezio reacted to it. He had looked scared. And the sounds he had made; that was something he usually heard from his victims as they pleaded for mercy. As they kneeled on the floor, clutching their gashed or sliced opened wounds in agony. Then, they started praying and crying and screaming and choking and dying. Watching and hearing all that, even when they didn't die, especially when he _refused_ to let them die, always filled him with sick pleasure.

Vieri's eyes grew bigger in excitement, looking down at the person he hated the most. Right then, he decided he didn't care about how awkward it would be. He just wanted to fuck with him so badly. He just wanted to savagely wrench more sounds from the fucker's throat. No insult or punches or weapon had ever intimidated Ezio before, but maybe this could be enough to finally make the spoiled banker's son beg. Vieri's mouth slowly stretched into a cruel smirk. His jaw tightened in an effort to keep from just completely laughing maniacally as Ezio's expression changed to one of confusion. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Vieri settled back down on the body beneath him.

"Hey!" Ezio yelled. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Vieri would challenge him. They would fight. Vieri would get the upper-hand through some unfair way, but ultimately Ezio would pull through, and chase him off in a humiliating defeat. This, this was just weird.

Vieri leaned down, crossed his forearms on the teens chest, and relished the way Ezio's eyes widened as he tried to shrink back.

"Okay, seriously," Ezio said, trying his best to keep from showing how unnerved he was becoming by the man's closeness. "You're beginning to creep me out." Vieri only grinned maliciously, and Ezio glared at him. "Get. Off," he said, slowly.

"Make. Me." Vieri imitated him, but with a hint of amusement lacing his voice. He pressed himself downwards.

Ezio's eyes widened. _Holy shit! What the hell's going on?_ He tried to push away, but only succeeded in creating more friction between him and the weight upon his hips. _Son of a-!_ He jerked frantically at the rope around his wrists, relieved when he felt them give a little.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ezio yelled, his voice taking on a higher pitch.

"Winning?" Vieri asked, smugly.

"This isn't a game." Ezio growled at him fiercely, and Vieri pushed himself up.

"So it's only fine when _you_ want to play around, is that it?"

"Damn it. Stop saying things like that!"

Vieri's manic grin was back on his face from Ezio's slightly hysterical yelling. This was going perfectly, but he wanted to take it further. He just wanted to make Ezio break down and cry, strip terrified screams from his mouth, tear the pure, raw fear straight from his wide open eyes. Vieri bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud as his imagination ran. He looked down at the body beneath him, and knew just how to get more. His hands grabbed the belt around Ezio's waist, and started to unbuckle it.

The second Ezio saw that messed up look sprout on Vieri's face, his mind raced to think of what to do. He tried to convince himself that there was no way Vieri was going through with this. He tried to see reason in all of it. Okay, Vieri hated him. A lot. All they ever did was fight, and Vieri always lost. And he knew the man could be cruel. He's seen him attack his own men before, so it made sense for him to want to do something about someone who he so obviously hated. But, this? Seriously?

Vieri moved onto the clasps on his shirt. _Shit!_ Ezio grimaced, and tried to stay calm. He needed to regain some control over the situation, and he tried to speak as offhandedly as he could.

"Didn't think you were so desperate to get into my pants." The hands at his shirt fumbled, and Ezio took this as a positive sign to quickly continue. "Usually, the male population is upset that I take away the attention of their girls, not because they want to _be_ my girl."

"Shut up!" Vieri snapped. "Or I swear, I'll gag you."

Ezio's eyes widened in amusement at the man's temper, his lips quirking off to one side as he tried to suppress his laughter. He knew Vieri was easily affected by his words, and he didn't doubt for one second that he couldn't talk his way out of this. He was about to say more when a gloved hand slammed over his mouth.

A furious look was back on Vieri's face. He had absolutely zero desire to go further than he had to. He figured that everything he had done so far would be enough to have Ezio begging him to stop. What the hell was wrong with this idiot? Most people would be freaking out already. How the hell could nothing scare him? It was almost as if he didn't _mind_ being threatened like this. Vieri's eyes narrowed at the thought, and he grabbed his captive's collar, raising him up to sneer in his face.

"You sick little fuck. You're enjoying this."

Ezio grinned at how easy Vieri was making it to mess with him.

"I guess you know how I like it, then." The punch to his face snapped his head to the side. His glare was on Vieri the next instant, the man matching his searing look. "What are you trying to do?" He snarled, yanking furiously at his bonds, itching to show him what a real punch should be like. Vieri was trying to scare him, right? This was just some sad, pathetic way to intimidate him, which was obviously failing. So why didn't he just run away like he always did? What did he think was going to come out of this?

That was when Ezio finally got it. _The fucker was bluffing._ He suddenly remembered how uncomfortable the man was when he had accidentally rubbed up against him earlier. This was just a fucked up play to turn him into one of his fumbling, terrified victims. Ezio was hit with a flash of white, hot anger. He was pissed that the older man was even trying this sick tactic, especially since the knew that there was no way he even intended to follow through. Vieri wanted to scare him into surrender? Then he'd fucking show him how it should be done.

When he was finally able to loosen his bindings enough to slip his hands free, his fingers snapped around the back of Vieri's neck. His hand cupped the man's jaw to forcefully keep him from jerking back in surprise.

"You want to fuck with me, Vieri?" Ezio's voice was low and threatening. "then grow a pair, you coward."

And with that, he wrenched the man forward, slamming their mouths together. A loud noise of shock vibrated in Vieri's throat, his eyes comically wide, as he tried to yank himself free. But Ezio pressed them together harder, using enough force to actually hurt.

Vieri panicked when he realized he couldn't get free. He had been completely caught off guard, and couldn't do much more than react wildly. His fingers clawed at the relentless iron grip on his face. His struggles only allowed him a moment to pull away enough to gasp in a short breath of air, before Ezio rammed their mouth together again, smashing his lips painfully against his teeth.

_Fucking hell!_ Vieri thought, as he winced. _Since when is he this strong?_

He glared straight into Ezio's narrowed eyes, and attempted to bite the bastards lips, intending to rip them from his face. But he was unprepared for when the teen pulled away, and slammed his forehead against his mouth. Vieri jerked back with a cry, the impact having split his lip.

Compared to before, everything was happening too fast. It seemed like Vieri's form of torment was slow and methodical, while Ezio's was quick and haphazard.

Before Vieri could recover, Ezio's mouth was on his again, the teen pressing in closer between his legs. Pain seared from his cut, fresh blood smearing down his jaw. A hand was suddenly on his hip, grabbing tightly, and pulling him against the hot, hardness in Ezio's lap. Vieri's eyes shot open. The tables turned on him too quickly to properly think out a suitable plan, and he resorted to grabbing Ezio's tied up hair, and yanking him off.

Ezio bared the pain long enough to grab Vieri's arms to shove him to the side, and quickly reversed their positions to pin him down. Ezio grinned fiercely down at his captive, the both of them breathing hard.

"Not so funny when you're on the receiving end, is it Vieri?"

The other man scowled.

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, enraged at the smug look on the teenager's face, and strained furiously against the hold on his wrists.

Ezio held fast, wanting nothing more than to teach him a lesson for what he had put him through. He slammed his forehead against Vieri's, just to shut the man up, and stayed there to speak with amusement in his face.

"Want to know what else happens to the receiving end?"

Vieri froze. Fuck no. There was no way things were turning around like this for him. Not after all the shit he had to do, and how far he had gotten. He almost had Ezio in tears earlier, and he had actually struggled to get away from him. He wasn't about to let Ezio do the same to him. He opened his mouth to snap at him, but a muffled noise from the top of the nearby storage room grabbed both of their attentions.

Ezio pulled back a bit to look to the source of the noise. The tall figure, bathed in the moonlight, had his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, and his shoulders shook. Ezio recognized him immediately.

"Federico!"

The older man suddenly burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the two on the ground.

"Ezio, you-" Federico could barely breathe. "And here I thought you'd be at Cristina's. Who knew?"

"Who knew what?" Ezio glanced down to Vieri, still laying beneath him, and he immediately pieced together how he must look to his brother. His back straightened with a snap, his hands jolting away from Vieri's arms as if they were on fire. He turned wide eyes to his brother.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Federico couldn't contain his grin, as he crouched down on the edge of the building.

"Sure it doesn't."

"No, I swear. Federico!" Ezio yelled desperately, as his brother started to laugh again.

"I don't know. You sure seemed really into that kiss."

"That-!" Ezio's face flushed. Shit. How long had he been there? His brother was never going to let him live this down, even if he told him this was to get back at his enemy. His mouth started to pour out an excuse, any excuse to get the heat off of him. He pointed to Vieri. "He started it."

Vieri pushed himself up, and snapped his hand over Ezio's hand to try and crush the life out of it.

"Don't even try to blame this on me, you little shit."

Ezio shot him a look of disbelief as he wrenched his hand back.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were the one that started the whole-" He broke off. Everything that had happened ran through his mind, and he decided, right there, that he was never going to mention any of it ever again. "You know what? Forget it."

Federico called down helpfully.

"Still on him."

Before Ezio could do anything, Vieri roughly shoved him off. Ezio glared at him, but he ignored the younger man completely, and got to his feet. His hand sought his mouth, his lip still throbbing and bleeding. Damn it. Damn it all. Now what was he supposed to do? He glanced to the other two when he heard Ezio's brother speak.

"Your lip."

Ezio wiped at the blood that was smeared on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not mine." He said, offhandedly, referring to the blood.

Vieri tried not to growl, his own bloody lip soaking his glove, and throbbing even harder from his anger. Federico shrugged.

"Your eye, then," He said, indicating the bruise from Vieri's earlier punch. Ezio rolled his eyes, not wanting to be reminded of it.

"What, are you going to mention my wrists as well?" He asked, mockingly, as he held up his hands to show off the rope burns. His brother nodded.

"They're very nice."

"Screw you." He went to pick up his belt,which had fallen off when Vieri had unbuckled it. He felt his brother's questioning gaze on him.

"Ezio?"

Ezio refused to answer, focusing instead on adjusting his belt. Federico's eyes narrowed, and they flitted over to Vieri. The older man noticed, and shrank back. Now that his plan had completely fallen through, he didn't want to have to take on the both of them.

He took a step away, furious over his failure, and over the unfairness of it all. He could get what he wanted any other time, and when it came with any other person, but not this, not _him._

"What's wrong, Vieri? Don't you usually have something to say?" Ezio taunted him, smirk settling easy on his face. Vieri's eyes narrowed even as he started to retreat. He pointed at him.

"Just you wait, Ezio. The last thing you're going to see is my face staring down at you. I swear it."

And as much as he hated to do it, he turned and ran. It angered him like nothing else, but he would get him back. He would find a way to completely destroy his life, if it was the last thing he ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

Blame siberian74 for the continuation of this story. :)  
She wanted a scene with Federico/Ezio. And then have Vieri beaten up by over protective brother Federico. D:

So, this chapter will contain incest. I admit the scene between the two is not very good, and it's fairly short, but I'm still trying to get comfortable writing stuff like that. Let's see how I did.

* * *

Federico stared after Vieri's retreating figure before turning to Ezio.

"What was that about?"

Ezio ignored him."I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that." Federico gave his brother a playful shove. "If you like him, you shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"What? What gave you that idea?" Did he not hear the way Vieri threatened to kill him? How could anyone like that thing?

Federico placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, taking great fun in the whole thing. Usually, when he caught Ezio kissing someone, it was a woman.

"Ezio, I'm your brother. I would support you no matter what you do." He grinned. "Or who you-"

Ezio held his fist up. "Go ahead," he said, angrily. "Finish that sentence."

"I would've if you hadn't interrupted me."

"Look, just forget the whole thing."

"Forget it? Why, my brother has found his special someone. This is cause for celebration." He nearly lost his footing as Ezio shoved him.

"You are impossible to reason with when you're like this."

"Hey. You can't blame me for being curious. You would want to know what was happening if it were me that had been on him."

Ezio made a face, not liking the mental image.

"Actually, no, I wouldn't," he said, as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," came his curt reply.

This whole thing was idiotic. Ezio couldn't believe any of it had happened. Vieri was crazy, and as much as he wanted to knock him out good, Ezio really didn't want to go anywhere near him. He wanted to forget about the whole awkward thing, but knowing Federico, he wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon. He didn't want to deal with his brother's teasing, but it would be hard to explain that he basically just got molested. Ezio would rather his brother be immature about the whole thing, than to act like a concerned parent. He didn't want him to worry, and especially over something so embarrassing.

Ezio didn't get more than a few steps when Federico called after him. He should have known better than to try and ignore his brother. Federico couldn't stand that, and would pester him endlessly until he paid attention to him. Despite that, Ezio was sure as hell going to damn well try. He even had his escape route all planned out, but before he could run off, Federico grabbed his wrist.

The burn from the rope hurt, and he flinched. It wasn't even a big movement, but Federico noticed right away, and he quickly let go, his brother pulling back to rub at his wrist. It was like Federico was just remembering how Ezio had showed them to him earlier, and he had brushed them off to make a joke. He looked up from the reddened skin, and into his younger brother's eyes.

"What happened?"

"I told you, nothing."

"And this?" Federico scooped up the rope from the ground where it had been discarded earlier. "This is nothing?"

Ezio shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. He had gotten out of it, and shown Vieri up. Federico did not need to know the details.

Federico caught on quickly, though. He made the connections between what he seen earlier, Ezio's reluctance to talk, and Vieri's violent anger. He gave him a blank look before his eyes narrowed.

"Hold on a second."

He turned, and marched off in the direction Vieri had gone. Ezio made a hasty grab for his arm.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Federico grinned, sounding all too innocent, like he didn't want to see some bloodshed, but his brother wasn't fooled.

"Don't. Just let him go."

"Let him go? Ezio, now is not the time to joke around." After all, he could probably still catch up to the dirty coward. "Tell you what, I'll let you get in the first shot."

Ezio looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm. Tempting, but this is my fight. If I let you go, there will be nothing left of him for me."

Federico nodded unable to stay upset for long.

"You're right, but I'll gladly dirty my hands for you. Just this once."

"Good to know that you'll sacrifice your slacker image for my sake."

"And that's what brothers are for. So, can I least pin him down or something?"

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll take care of him myself." Ezio looked off into the direction of the Pazzi family's _palazzo,_ and he cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry."

Federico had a mischievous look on his face. Seeing as Ezio wasn't going to let him get at Vieri anytime soon, it only made sense to have fun now.

"Oh, I'm not worried." He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders, and Ezio noticed the rope hanging from his draped hand. He turned his head to tell Federico to get rid of the damn thing, when he was grinned at mercilessly. "But you should be."

Ezio's eyes widened at the glint in his brothers eyes. He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, and he quickly broke free.

"Don't even try."

"I'm not allowed to make an honest effort?"

"Not where anyone could see."

Federico huffed, and grabbed his arm to pull him protesting to the side of the building.

"There," he said, pleased to have shadows covering them. "No one can see."

"Hey," Ezio pulled from his grip, taking a few steps back. It was like he walked away from one molestation into another. "Did you not see what just happened to me?"

"All I saw was you making out with Vieri."

"That wasn't –no, see-" Even though he knew Federico understood, and was just being an irritating jerk by pretending not to know, it was still hard to admit that, yeah, he had kissed Vieri. Yuck.

Federico leaned against the wall.

"Right. Now if you were a better liar, I might believe you." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "And you looked so into it too."

"I was trying to get back at him," Ezio said, insistently.

"And I'm sure you showed him a thing or two, like why women actually chase after you." Federico made a face. "I hope he doesn't start doing that as well. I have enough trouble competing with the women for my baby brother's attention. Now the men?"

"Shut. Up."

It made Ezio feel completely unnerved at the way Federico actually fell silent, and when his brother starting glancing between him and the rope in his hands, Ezio felt even more so.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Federico said, thoughtfully. "Vieri had a good idea going."

He pulled the rope tight between his hands, and Ezio snarled at him.

"If you touch me with that..."

Federico tossed the rope at him without warning. All Ezio did was give him a blank stare, the rope having landed over his shoulder. Federico laughed.

"Would've thought you would've screamed like it was alive or something."

Ezio flung the rope to the ground in contempt. He wanted to burn the damn thing!

"And you!" He rounded on his brother, whose eyes widened innocently.

"Me? Oh come on." He waved his hands to show that he was harmless. "I'm just making sure you're not running off with another guy." He sauntered over to his fuming, younger brother. "I would be horribly jealous, you know." The next thing he did, was lean in close to Ezio's face, a sly smirk stretched on his lips, and with a half-lidded gaze that almost made Ezio swallow in anticipation. "I think I'm going to have to prove to you that I kiss better than Vieri."

"Knock it off already." Ezio wasn't really upset, but he still felt the need to defend himself. "I was trying to scare him."

Federico nodded, and made a noise of sarcastic agreement. He then swiftly kissed Ezio before he had a chance to protest, but Ezio wasn't one to turn down something he so enjoyed, even if his brother was annoying him. He was so caught up in the kiss that his brother's hands were partly into his pants before he noticed, and he started to help working at his brother's to get the both of them free. Once they were out and pressed together, Federico's hand covered and slicked them both with their precome, with Ezio shuddering as their skin slid warmly together.

"Damn," he whispered, before his brother pressed his mouth against his again. Eyes sliding shut, he lost himself to the sensations, letting his brother do all the work of jacking them both off. After all he had to go through, he felt he at least deserved that.

His hands curled around the back of Federico's neck, fingertips in his hair. He pulled him tighter, breathing him in, and taking in his sounds through parted lips. Ezio loved hearing his brother groan against his mouth, loved his desperate sounds when he pulled away, and Federico had to chase after him. Most of all, he loved the way his brother had to try so hard to catch his breath. It never failed to give him that jolt, deep and low in his stomach, blood pounding harder within him, to know how much he affected Federico.

Ezio clutched tighter to his brother, hips rising into Federico's hot grip as the friction became smoother. Fingertips ran along his length, his brother's thumb coming up every so often to play with his tip, pressing around circles maddeningly slow. He bucked harder to let him know that he needed more, but Federico only grinned against his lips, and stilled his hand. Ezio groaned, feeling the ache of needing more movement.

"Federico."

Fingers cupped the back of Ezio's neck, and he was pulled harder against his brother's mouth, teeth scraping against his, and a tongue sliding inside. A soft warmth flooded his entire body, which only added to his aching arousal. Ezio tilted away from the assault on his mouth, breathing hard.

"Come on," he said, desperately trying to get his brother's hand to move.

It stayed there, encasing them in heat, tightening them together to feel each twitch and throb from their sensitive skin, and it wrenched a groan from his throat.

"You always do this."

He felt better knowing that when Federico spoke, he was having just as hard a time, having to pause every so often to breathe shakily.

"Just trying to get my brother to slow down, and enjoy the things around him. Is that so wrong?"

Ezio tried to thrust harder, but Federico pinned him to the wall.

"You're such a bastard," he growled, and Federico laughed.

"I love you, too."

Ezio had enough of his teasing, and he grabbed up the both of them, a shaky hand over his brother's hand, forcing and guiding him to _fucking move_. Breaths hitched, and Federico jerked from the added touch against his own length. He finally relented, and moved along with Ezio, whose head fell back against the wall. Federico pressed the side of his forehead against Ezio's, feeling the heat of his skin, and enjoying the intimate closeness.

They both were becoming undone as they sped up, noises and whispers falling from their lips. Their bodies tightening as they arched jerkily into in each other. Soon, it was all they could do to just breathe as their nerves hit their breaking point.

* * *

The night air was cooling the two as they came down from their high. Federico was lying on his back, stretched out comfortably, with Ezio's head resting on his stomach. He started playing with his brother's hair as Ezio drifted off. It wouldn't be the first time they fell asleep against each other in a place that wasn't their beds.

Watching his brother's relaxed face, Federico had a hard time accepting that someone had tried to harm him in such a violating manner. What made it worse was that he had not shown up in time to prevent it, and protect him. He knew Ezio was more than capable of taking care of himself, but it didn't stop Federico from wanting to track Vieri down, and seriously teaching him a lesson.

Federico started to wonder if it would be easy to take him down. With the way Vieri ran wild and loud in the city, it was almost as if no one cared to put a leash on him. Federico's eyes automatically went to the rope on the ground: Vieri's rope.

His fingers paused in Ezio's hair. The grin that appeared on his face was his usual one. It marked him as playful and mischievous, but his eyes held something different, something dark and malicious.

Federico was not a vengeful person, but there was something very appealing about having Vieri completely at his mercy in perhaps the same way he tried to do with Ezio. It would be a sweet lesson for him to learn from. Federico reached out, and grabbed up the rope, taking care to not jostle his brother.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Vieri struggled harder to jam his dagger into Federico's neck, but the crushing hold on his wrist kept it from meeting its mark. It was so damn close too—not even an inch away, but Federico dug his hand into his other arm, smashing it into the wall to keep him back.

He refused to look at the rope hanging loosely around Federico's shoulders, refused to acknowledge its very existence. He knew where it came from and what it was used for. He just didn't want to think about it, and he really didn't want to think about _why_ Federico had it with him. Instead, he focused on breathing. But more importantly, trying to stab the bastard's throat out!

The grip on his wrist and arm quickly tightened, and Vieri struggled against how hard Federico pushed against him. He wanted to yell, but his chest was too tight, the effort of keeping Federico from shoving him back into the wall was taking up all of his energy.

Federico managed a grin through short, hissed breaths. "Your games are so violent."

Vieri snarled, surging forward, the tip of the weapon scratching skin before hands slowly, shakily, forced him back. He never gave thought to how strong Federico could be, and he could barely speak, barely breathe over how much he had to exert himself from having to push back. "You—You're the one—"

"I'm the one, what?" Federico spoke smoothly, eyebrow arched, his shoulders and arms taut from fighting to stay in control. "I'm not the one trying to stab another person."

"You break into my room after having stalked me for weeks!" Vieri shouted, his voice strained and his eyes narrowed in anger. "How do you expect me to react? Warmly?"

"Your window was open. I hardly call that breaking in."

Vieri glared at his idiotic reply. He didn't quite know what to make of this turn of events. Ever since that damn night that he had attacked Ezio, there wasn't a day that went by that Vieri didn't see Federico. He felt eyes on his back everywhere he went, and if that wasn't annoying enough, whenever he finally saw Federico crouching on the edge of a rooftop or sitting on a bench or simply walking past him, the bastard would do nothing more than smile crookedly and wave.

It didn't make him nervous. Vieri expected Ezio to come around and challenge him over what he did, but even after two weeks had passed, it never happened. Seeing Federico everywhere only pissed him off because he was a constant reminder that he had failed miserably that night, and Vieri was sick of it.

If Federico wanted to take the place of Ezio and challenge him, then so be it. Vieri would show him exactly why no one messed with him.

He jerked back against the wall to give himself the leverage he needed to slam his knee right between Federico's legs. The sharp, strangled yell and the way that infuriatingly amused expression turned to one of pain, had Vieri smirking instantly.

It was only too perfect when Federico succumbed to the pain and let go of Vieri's arms to fall hard to his knees. That sweet sense of victory came easily to Vieri as he took in Federico's strained groans, the way he hunched in on himself.

He had never fought against Federico Auditore before; who knew he'd be this pathetic? Vieri was enjoying this view very much. He jammed the bottom of his boot directly over the back of Federico's head, relishing the angry, wordless protest that he couldn't quite form.

"At least your brother usually puts up enough of a fight to make things interesting," he said with an amused smirk.

The second after he started to grind his foot into that mess of brown hair, Federico hit his leg off hard with his forearm, sending Vieri off balance with a surprised shout. Before he could recover, Federico snapped toward him with a fierce look, slamming his forehead directly into his groin. Vieri didn't know how he had gotten to his hands and knees, curling in on himself and gasping brokenly as his wide eyes focused intensely on the floor.

He struggled through his choked groans and could hear Federico continuing to suffer similarly.

"That was dirty." Federico laughed through pained, stuttered breaths and he glanced to Vieri out of the corner of his eye. "Now I can see why people just love fighting against you."

Vieri grit his teeth so much that it hurt, and he stared hard at his dagger, the weapon having dropped from his hand, clattering to the floor just out of his reach. The damn thing could have been bathing in that bastard's blood, could have been sticking half way out of his scrawny neck. He should have rammed it through him the first chance he had, but Federico had gone down so easily and Vieri had just wanted to enjoy that moment a bit longer before teaching him a lesson.

He struggled to reach for his dagger, straining his arm for it and cursing the traitorous thing for being a few inches too far away.

A hand grabbed the sleeve of his shoulder, keeping him from leaning further forward. He was spoken to in an amused voice. "Hold on there, Bloodlust."

Vieri's narrowed eyes shot over to Federico. "Are you that eager to die?" he managed to growl out.

"You know, it's funny." Federico's voice caught as he made to stand by using Vieri's shoulder to push himself up. He paused, his face scrunching up in pain before he coughed out a laugh and flashed Vieri a wide smile. "Because Ezio's told me you say that all time. Can't you say anything else?" Vieri bared his teeth right back.

"Go to hell," he spat, wanting to wrench his shoulder away, but furious over finding out that he couldn't with the heavy weight bearing on top of it.

Federico slowly rose to his feet, shaky and still breathing deeply. "That's another overdone one." Vieri really didn't give a fuck. "All I wanted to do was talk," Federico said lightly. "Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

"Yes," Vieri ground out, his arms starting to shake over the realization that he couldn't quite move yet, the wind still knocked out if him. He huffed as Federico assumed an easy stance, shrugging off the ordeal he just went through as if nothing had happened. Just how the hell could he recover so fast?

"So." Federico ran his hand through his hair, shaking off the traces of whatever dirt was under Vieri's boot. "Where were we before you tried to rip open my neck like some kind of rabid animal?"

_Animal?_ Vieri scowled. How he wished Federico would step closer and say that. He'd show him what it'd be like to get mauled.

"You have nothing I want to hear," he said, bending one leg so he could stand up. He was so ready to slam his fist into Federico's conceited face, but he froze before he could get up, growling through clenched teeth over how much it hurt to move. Federico stretched, arms over his head while seemingly at ease over the whole situation.

"Really? That's too bad," he said lightly. "I have a lot of things to say."

Vieri snapped at him. "You think I care what you have to say?" Federico was dead, and when Vieri was finished with him, he'd get Ezio as well.

He tried to push himself up again, but pain lanced to his stomach, doubling him over with a stifled cry.

Federico tilted his head a bit, unaffected by Vieri's predicament. "I think I might be able to change your mind on that." He held something out in front of him and Vieri found himself glancing up at the length of rope—his rope. The one from two weeks ago that he used to tie up Ezio.

He had tried hard to forget that night. He had been so careless, so rash, that his plan completely fell apart and was turned around against him. Ezio had forced himself upon him so easily and without hesitation once he saw through him. And if that wasn't enough, Federico had to be there to see it.

He remembered that idiot's stupid laugh when he found them. He remembered the infuriating comments and his damn laid back attitude over the whole thing...up until he found out what had happened. Vieri took a deep breath, stilling as he remembered the look Federico had thrown at him then. The smoldering anger across his face had caused him to take a step back. Something in that look made Vieri not want to mess with him despite his pride adamantly trying to get him to.

And here that bastard was in his room, towering over him. He slowly looked at Federico, trying to keep his face neutral and his voice steady. "And?" he growled out.

Federico shrugged. "I'm giving it back to you. As nice as the thought was, my brother really didn't care for your gift."

Vieri opened his mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove his _gift_, but Federico snapped up the rope and wrapped the ends around his hands, tightening his grip. Vieri didn't move, but Federico gave him a short laugh.

"Don't look so nervous." He yanked the rope taut, a small teasing smile pulling at his lips. "You're in good hands."

Shoving the pain to the back of his mind, Vieri scrambled up, not wanting to be on his hands and knees with Federico nearby. He stumbled away from him, stumbled back against his bed to lean heavily against it with Federico merely watching him, his eyebrow arched, the rope placed back around his shoulders.

Vieri tensed at the movement, but wondered why he wasn't taking the opportunity to attack him. He sneered at the thought that it was probably some sick tactic to make him squirm.

"Get the hell out," he said, his voice low. Vieri wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to jump into a fight without some type of advantage, and as far as he could see, he had none at the moment. "Now," he demanded.

Federico looked like he was thinking about it, but with the way he bit his lip, the corner of his mouth sneaking off to the side, Vieri knew he was playing with him. His voice rose high.

"_Leave!_"

Hands were held up in surrender. "All right. No need to yell."

Vieri stared in confusion as Federico walked past him and over to the window. "What are you doing?"

Federico glanced back at him. "I'm going home." He grabbed onto the side of the window and swung one leg over the ledge.

Vieri clenched his fists at his retreat. He honestly didn't expect him to listen, and with the way Federico practically waved off the entire situation, it was like he thought Vieri wasn't worth fighting. Vieri felt a bit insulted by that, and his confusion over his curt reply only angered him further. He swiftly made his way around the bed, ranting.

"Then what the hell was this all about?" he yelled, halting Federico in his escape. "You come in here and you think you can do what? Scare me?"

"Scare you?" Federico said immediately, sounding so incredulous that it made his pursuer stop short a few feet from him. Then he made an amused noise, that fucking, never-ending grin plastered across his damn mouth. "Come on, Vieri. There's simply no challenge in that. I mean, I'm talking to someone who runs away at the first sign of trouble."

An angry noise caught in Vieri's throat as he bared his teeth, his shoulders drawing up. He knew Federico could climb quickly and he wondered if he could get to him in time before the coward ran away.

Fuck, he thought, seething. Who's running away _now?_

That's when Federico started to laugh hard, clutching his stomach with one hand, and Vieri's anger built.

"What!" he shouted, sick and tired of his amusement.

"Nothing," Federico coughed out. "It's just—" He grinned. "No wonder you always win when the races are on foot."

Vieri knew, _knew_ he was being baited, knew Federico was intentionally trying to upset him into overreacting, but he did _not_ fucking care.

He ran at him.

He wanted to punch him right across the face, wanted to knock him hard out the window, wanted to take satisfaction in seeing and hearing the bastard's body break as it crunched against the ground.

It should have been perfect, but Federico rushed him as well, getting low and tackling him, stopping him completely. It was like running into a wall. Vieri felt it when a shoulder rammed into his stomach, his breath forced from his lungs as a loud cry. It didn't end there; arms wrapped around his middle with Federico's momentum taking him backwards. His feet could barely keep up and he had to grab onto the the body in front of him to keep from falling.

He swore out in surprise when the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and then arms lifted him, shoving him further across the covers. He was slammed flat on his back, a grunt escaping his mouth. He barely registered that Federico was already on top of him, pinning his wrists down. Once he got his bearings, he stared up with wide, astonished features. What the hell just happened?

Federico took a quick look around. "Well, this is nice." He smiled down at Vieri. "Don't you think?"

No, seriously. What the fuck just happened! Vieri didn't know what to say and Federico's next words didn't help.

"I think it's fitting that we're on your bed."

"What?" Vieri did not like how confused he sounded.

"It's fitting." Federico's smile stayed warm and friendly. "Considering what I'm going to be doing to you."

"Doing _what?_" Vieri growled out. Was he going to try to beat him up? Pay him back for what he did to Ezio? Vieri couldn't wait to tie that rope around Federico's neck and yank it hard.

"Wow, I didn't think you were this dense." Federico sounded astonished. "Did you forget what you did to my brother?"

Punch him in his damn eye? _That_ had felt unbelievably good.

Vieri glared up at him. "I hope he cried about it to you after."

It was far from a good idea to throw out taunts now, Vieri knew, but once again, he didn't care. That is, until Federico's smile twisted sharply into a scowl, his eyes narrowing as he stared angrily down at him. The look startled Vieri with its intensity and its suddenness. Federico was not someone who he would ever think to be intimidating, but for one brief moment, Vieri felt a bit frightened.

Yet as soon as that look appeared, it was gone, his expression soft and his smile wide again.

"You know, I really do like your room."

Vieri's mouth fell open. He spoke automatically, but his words had lost its fierceness. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Well, you have to admit that it's much classier than outside on the ground next to a storage room."

Vieri was reminded of being on top of Ezio, trying to scare him but failing, and he searched for something snide to try to yell, but Federico continued to speak lightly.

"Were you perhaps going for something unique with that location?"

"Shut up," Vieri hissed.

"Because my brother does like doing things differently sometimes."

"Shut. Up."

"And he is rather fond of the outdoors, so you really must be paying attention to the things he likes."

Vieri snarled out viciously. "I said, shut your damn mouth!" The hands around his wrists immediately tightened to the point where he couldn't bite back a pained noise, Federico leaning down over him to whisper right in his face.

"Make me."

Vieri slammed his forehead against Federico's with such force that the both of them swore and shut their eyes tightly from the impact. The violent move served its purpose though and Federico's grasp on him loosened. Vieri wrenched his hands free and shoved Federico back hard enough that he landed on the edge of the bed and bounced right off, crashing to the floor with a shout.

Vieri was on him in an instant, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the ground. Hearing Federico cry out in pain and surprise when the back of his head collided with the floor had Vieri bunching up the front of his shirt and pulling him up to ram him down again. The hands clutching at his did not deter him from from repeating his crazed movement in trying to smash Federico's fucking skull in.

He drank in the clenched eyes, the gritted teeth, the way Federico tried to brace himself for impact while thrashing beneath him, his legs kicking at the ground to get leverage. Vieri wasn't going to stop until Federico fell unconscious. And then he'd slam him a few more times for good measure.

He yanked him up higher this time, wanting to add more force to the impact, when Federico's eyes flashed open and his hand shot up to Vieri's neck. Vieri flinched back, but fingers dug into his skin, a thumb jamming against his throat. He jerked away with a gasp, his own hands wrapping around the one choking him.

All it took was that one second and Federico pounced. He used his other hand to push himself up before grabbing Vieri's shoulder and shoving him backwards against the side of the bed.

Vieri quickly pried at the palm curled over his windpipe and tried to use use his feet to push himself back up, but Federico had gotten to his knees, giving himself a better angle to push down on him. Vieri found himself struggling to breathe, the pain intensifying with each moment, his head swimming and his ears ringing.

He couldn't get the leverage he needed to break free and Federico took away the last of his hope by grabbing one of his legs behind the knee and pulling him until he slid further down the side of the bed. He was stuck.

The more he tried to move, the more the hand pushed. Vieri suddenly remembered something about Federico: He was a climber. He climbed up walls, crates, buildings, ladders. He held himself from rooftops and window ledges, and he hauled himself over barriers. To do all that required a lot of upper body strength—something deceivingly unnoticeable with layered sleeves and a lazy ass attitude. And Federico did all that work so nonchalantly that he made it look easy.

Vieri felt all that strength behind those arms. They held steady until he was finally reduced to whimpering out brokenly, his jaw shaking as stared up helplessly at a progressively blurry figure in front of him. With one last noise, he stilled.

All at once, air rushed into his lungs, hands no longer held him up and he fell to the side, landing hard on his elbow. Vieri coughed mindlessly as curled his upper body on the floor, one hand cradling his neck, the other fisting through his hair to press against the pounding in his head.

Vieri had been into countless fights, but he never had someone choke him before. He couldn't believe how quickly it subdued him and how much it hurt. He blinked away tears, his chest heaving as he choked out loud, uncontrollable breaths. His hands were shaking.

This is exactly how he wanted Federico to die: slowly choking.

He heard him shift next him. Out of the corner of his eye, Vieri could see him settling comfortably cross-legged on the floor, looking as at ease as someone who didn't just choke another person. Federico spoke, sounding worried.

"You okay?"

Vieri pushed himself up on his elbows, glaring at the ground as Federico didn't wait for an answer and started to speak thoughtfully.

"Actually, this is good. I think we're finally getting somewhere."

"You—!" Vieri's voice caught in his sore throat, rage burning his insides from his nonchalant attitude. He was beyond pissed over what just happened, how Federico attacked him without hesitation and without fear of any type of consequence or without any thought to possible retribution. Vieri had been so thoroughly put in his place that he couldn't bring himself to attack Federico at that moment.

With the feeling of utter helplessness still fresh in his mind, Vieri ground his teeth together, his fingers clenching into fists as he growled out, "What are you talking about? Get _where?_"

Federico sighed in frustration. "I'm amazed at how you still don't get it."

Vieri fixed him with a fierce look, his anger rising further as Federico rolled his eyes and spoke to him.

"Listen, Vieri," he said, his tone serious. "You want to fight with my brother? Fine. I know Ezio enjoys it from time to time." Federico leaned towards him, his eyes narrowed and his voice low. "But don't you _ever_ mess with him again like you did last time."

Vieri sneered right back at him. And what? Was he supposed to be scared? Federico gets some lucky hits in and now the bastard thinks he can order him around?

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Auditore."

Federico bit down on his own lip, eyes hardening. "I'm warning you, Vieri. Mess around again and I'll show you what it's like."

"Stop saying stupid shit and make sense already!"

Federico frowned and responded slowly. "Force yourself on my brother again and I swear I'll make sure you regret it completely."

The anger dropped from Vieri's face, his fierce look turning blank. So Federico _did_ know what he tried to do that night and how far he went. He thought Federico only knew how he tied up Ezio and beat him up. That much was obvious from the rope and all the injuries Ezio had. When Federico showed up that night, there was no indication that Vieri had done anything else and he was hoping Ezio would keep his damn mouth shut over it.

Vieri felt himself scowling. He really didn't want to think about what had happened then. He had gone a little too far and already paid for it. He didn't need to be reminded about it and scolded over it by an overprotective sibling.

Still upset over everything Federico did, and even more so at the thought of his failure with Ezio that night, Vieri didn't think twice about what he was about to say, becoming impulsive and rebellious as he always was when he was emotional.

He harshly and slowly whispered, "You know what? I honestly don't give a fuck."

There was a tense pause, the two of them glaring at each other. The room was quiet until Federico took a deep, controlled breath. Vieri was about to scoff at his reaction when that deep, controlled breath was let out in a loud, sudden snarl. Vieri jolted at the sound. A hand was already on him, grabbing his upper arm and he found himself being shoved and manhandled until he was flat on his back with Federico climbing on top of him. He shouted, ignoring the burn in his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Federico ignored him.

Vieri growled and reached up to grab Federico's shirt, to push him away, but hands snapped around his. They were slammed against the ground to either side of his head with Federico lifting himself up to jam his knees into Vieri's biceps, straddling his chest in the process. He yelled in protest. The weight digging into his arms hurt and he was ready to yell some more, but Federico let go one of his wrists to grab his hair and wrench his head back. The second he cried out, fingers shoved their way into his mouth. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger.

What kind of stupid fighting tactic was this?

Fingertips and a thumb pressed hard against his teeth, pushing his jaw apart and not allowing him to close his mouth. He immediately bit down, wanting to break the fingers in half, but they only gave a little before holding steady. Vieri let out a frustrated noise at Federico's strength and jerked wildly at his arms to get them free.

It was when Federico let go of his hair and lifted up the hem of his own shirt to seek out the fastenings to his pants that Vieri froze, breath hitching. At that very moment he was painfully aware of how high up Federico was straddling his chest and how close he was to his face, particularly his open mouth.

He remembered with a start the things Federico had said that confused him at first.

_I think it's fitting that we're on your bed._

_Considering what I'm going to be doing to you._

_Mess around again and I'll show you what it's like._

Vieri couldn't look away as the laces were yanked at and undone, his eyes wide. He was convinced this was a horrible joke. Vieri had not gone this far with Ezio. He hadn't planned to. There was no way Federico _wasn't_ bluffing! He had to be! But Vieri didn't know much about Federico, wasn't interested enough to find out anything about him, so he had no idea how far he'd go with something like this.

The fingers in his mouth forced his jaw open wider and a bolt of fear raced through his body, his heart leaping to his throat along with a startled cry. He immediately started to thrash, fighting to get free, but Federico ground his knees into his arms, held him still, and kept him pinned down. The fingers in his mouth pressed him back against the ground relentlessly.

He frantically looked up, Federico seemingly more imposing and intimidating than Vieri ever thought he could be as he towered over him. Federico glared furiously down at him, lips pulled back in a silent snarl and he didn't falter in actions. He hitched up the bottom of his shirt and yanked the front of his pants down part ways, exposing the lower part of his stomach and making what he intended to do very clear.

Vieri found himself freezing up completely, unable to look away. He felt tears come to his eyes, his heart pounding, and he was unsure of why he felt so terrified at the moment or why he couldn't get himself to move. When Federico dipped his fingers down the front of his own pants, Vieri let out a scared, desperate noise, his eyes smashing shut.

His eyes flew open when a hand cupped his jaw and the fingers slipped from his mouth. Federico sat on his stomach, leaning down over him to glare right in his face.

"Is this enough for you?"

Vieri scrunched in on himself, silent and staring warily. He was vaguely aware that Federico was wiping the hand that had been in his mouth over his collar, gripping it tight. Which meant the hand that was touching his face had been down Federico's pants.

He jerked his head away, but Federico forced him back and growled menacingly. "I'm going to say this one more time. Stay away from him. Understand?"

Vieri found himself nodding.

"Mess around with my family again," Federico said softly, "and next time I won't stop."

Vieri shook his head at the threat and Federico gave him a lighthearted smile. "Good," he said, suddenly cheerful. "I'm glad you're finally listening and that you understand." The second he pushed himself off, Vieri scrambled up, scooting back against the bed with a glare on his face. Federico stared at him in amusement, his mouth quirked off to one side as he fastened his pants.

Vieri couldn't do anything but continue to glare at at him and breathe shakily. He still felt Federico's knees digging into his arms and his fingers in his mouth. He wanted to stand up and punch him clear across the face, but he didn't trust his legs to be able to keep him up at the moment. Federico laughed lightly and straightened out his shirt.

"As much as I'd like to stay," he said, acting as though he were simply taking his leave from a friend's house, "I have to go." He made his way over to the window, but abruptly stopped and turned. "Oh, almost forgot." He pulled the rope from around his shoulders. "Here." Vieri couldn't believe that he flinched, actually flinched, when Federico tossed the rope at him.

Federico gave him a lopsided smirk.

Vieri drew his shoulders up and scowled. What now? He tensed, his eyes widening slightly when Federico took a quick glance out the window before swiftly walking back over to him. Vieri was pissed at his body's reactions, the way it shook, the way it made him push himself into the side of the bed as if that would protect himself from the oncoming threat.

He shrank back when Federico crouched down on one knee in front of him, grinning and speaking cheekily. "One more thing." Federico leaned in and brushed his lips over the side of his forehead in a gentle, intimate kiss.

Vieri shouted in surprise and reacted violently, his fist catching the underside of Federico's jaw. Federico took the hit easily, laughing, _always laughing_. Rubbing at the sore area, he stood up, all smiles, and he playfully ruffled Vieri's hair, messing it up further. Vieri snarled and went to whack his hand away, but missed entirely as Federico darted out of reach.

"I was right. Your games _are_ violent," he said teasingly as he ambled over to the window. He swung a leg over the ledge, and before he climbed off, he waved. "Maybe we can play again soon."

Vieri sat seething, shaking more out of rage than fear now. His hand was pressed against his temple where Federico had kissed him.

There was never a time when another person so easily overpowered him, so thoughtlessly humiliated him, and he had been too scared to think of a way out of it. Now not only had Ezio shown him up, his brother did as well.

Federico wanted to play? Then Vieri would show him _exactly_ how his games are played.


End file.
